thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 1 (TDMU)
Plot A Brand New Day Gone By TBA Guts and Gore TBA Back to the City TBA Vato and his Amigos TBA Spreads like Wildfire TBA TS-19 2012 TBA Cast Main * Andrew Lincoln as Rick Grimes * Jon Bernthal as Shane Walsh * Sarah Wayne Callies as Lori Grimes * Laurie Holden as Andrea * Jeffrey DeMunn as Dale Horvath * Steven Yeun as Glenn Rhee * Chandler Riggs as Carl Grimes * Norman Reedus as Daryl Dixon * Michael Rooker as Merle Dixon * Dave Fennoy as Lee Everett * Patton Oswalt as Allen * Melissa Hutchison as Clementine * Gavin Hammon as Kenny * Scott Porter as Nathan * Austin Abrams as Jake * Shia LaBeouf as Jason Also Starring * Lennie James as Morgan Jones * Emma Bell as Amy * Andrew Rothenberg as Jim * Catherine Taber as Donna * Juan Gabriel Pareja as Morales * Cissy Jones as Katjaa * Max Kaufman as Kenny Jr * Nicki Rapp as Lilly * Terence McGovern as Larry * Nicole Vigil as Carley * Sam Joan as Doug * Mark Middleton as Mark * Noel Gugliemi as Felipe * Noah Emmerich as Edwin Jenner Co-Stars * Jim R. Coleman as Lambert Kendal * Linds Edwards as Leon Basset * Keisha Tillis as Jenny Jones * Adrian Kali Turner as Duane Jones * IronE Singleton as T-Dog * Jeryl Prescott Sales as Jacqui * Adam Minarovich as Ed Peletier * Melissa Suzanne McBride as Carol Peletier * Madison Lintz as Sophia Peletier * Maddie Lomax as Eliza Morales * Neil Brown Jr. as Guillermo * Anthony Guajardo as Miguel * Gina Morelli as Abuela * James Gonzaba as Jorge * Viviana Chavez-Vega as Miranda Morales * Ty Simpkins as Ben and Billy * Noah Lomax as Louis Morales Un-credited * Melissa Cowan as Hannah * Addy Miller as Summer * Blade as Siggard's Horse * Tommie Mack Turvey as Criminal 1 * Chick Bernhardt as Criminal 2 * Brent Bernhard as Criminal 3 * Orlando Vargas as Camp Survivor * L. Stephanie Ray as Camp Survivor * Frances Cobb as Camp Survivor * Unknown as Wayne Dunlap * Unknown as Mr. Gilbert * Claire Bronson as Candace Jenner * Barry Hopkins as Hospital Patient * M.V. Oliphant as Infected Nurse * Ken Melde as Infected Doctor * Timothy Douglas Perez, Roger Herrera and Travis Love as Vatos gang members * Lisa Marie Thomas & Joyce Liles as Nurses Main Characters Below is a table showing who the main characters were for the first season for The Dead Among Us. Deaths * Criminal 1 (Pre-Apocalypse) * Criminal 2 (Pre-Apocalypse) * Criminal 3 (Pre-Apocalypse) * Lee's Wife (Pre-Apocalypse) * Jenny Jones (Alive, Confirmed Fate) * Leon Basset (Alive, Confirmed Fate; Zombified) * Hannah (Zombified) * Summer (Zombified) * Bud Everett (Confirmed Fate) * Mr. Everett (Confirmed Fate) * Mrs Everett (Confirmed Fate) * Mr. Siggard (Confirmed Fate) * Mrs. Siggard (Confirmed Fate) * Siggard's Horse * Wayne Dunlap (Zombified) * Jim's Wife (Confirmed Fate) * Jim's Sons (Confirmed Fate) * Jim's Mother (Confirmed Fate) * Jim's Brother in Law (Confirmed Fate) * William Dixon (Confirmed Fate) * Ed Peletier * Amy * Donna * At least 13 unnamed Atlanta camp survivors * Candace Jenner (Confirmed Fate) * Edwin Jenner * Jacqui * Allen * Numerous patients and hospital staff (Flashback) * Several U.S. military soldiers (Flashback) Trivia * This season has 16 actors on starring, unlike the canon season which only has 8.